Deslivros:Diário de um bêbado
categoria:!Deslivros Esse é o diário de Albert Cool, 47 anos, bêbado declarado, do dia 1 ao dia 31 de julho de 2009, mês em que ele passou inteiro dentro de um bar. Ou melhor, de vários bares. Com exclusividade do Deslivros. thumb|Escritor desse livro. 1 Querido diário. Hoje eu acordei feliz, minha alegria é tão grande que decidi ir tomar uma bela pinga. Comecei com uma 51, mas logo fui pra segunda, terceira e pra sétima. É, pra sétima! É que depois da terceira eu já não consegui lembrar direito onde eu tava. Depois dessa, eu acho que dancei uma música de Saia Rodada. Sabe, aquela do Risca Faca? Pois é, a faca riscô cum tudu... 2 Quiridu diáriu... eu tô num carru. Uns amigo meu quiria me levá pa casa, má eu mandei tudu tumar no cantu e fui pru bar de novo... Manu, tomei um uísque falciê, foi muitu fuda, ieu fiquei mei putassu. Mandei u dono du bar tumá no cantu também, i fui pra casa de um culega meu qui tem um barzinhu na casa. Foi mais 4 copos de tequila, doze grades de cerveja e uma frigelis de melão e outra da preta. 3 Tava chegandu no meu casa, eai a patroa butô eu no chão, fiquei muitu putassu e fui pro bar outra vez.Lá nesse tava passandu filme da Bruna Surfistinha,tava muitu doido e fis um movimentos estranho, tava muitu doidião mermoooo, tava achando que a novela das oito era filme pornô e era na verdade aquela novela da Craúdia Raya. Não, era a Caminhu da indja 4 Num lembro di nadsa, achu q tava durmino nessidia, mermo que digam q eu tomei mais cana ainda 5 Eutavamuitoviajadao, etarranumeiodocacetelánãolemrboondecara, achoqueeranaboatedemadameSufia, mar as nega parece qui eratudubaranga. Só cumidepoizzzdetumaumrundaueleseufiqueianimadãoo.. 6 Quidiaéhoji¿ 7 Hojié o dia que eu fi o presidente Lula no bar, tomando um uísque bom, pidi a eli pra mi fazê o programa "Ressaca Zero"! Ih bebi a cana deli. 8 Quiquitãofazenduaquiatrás? 9 ao djia 14 Nummealembronadja 15 Ei, aindatáno15? HASHSAUhAUshA Graçom, MANDA Uma Pitú!!! 16 hahusdhauhaunNJNASjaNSkNAKSJnajksnenfuineiu wndueindiuwencuinweiucn enhduehugasugds ahushauhsunuw wjhduieudniwism akkjsnhdnxdioos,mwixnØ?↔■äIANSi 17 Fuiprotobar, o filho da putja mandô um Vinhu du postu ao invés de Vinho du Portu 18 XXXX, XXXXXX XXXX XX XXXXXX XXX XXXXXXX XXXX XX XXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXXX XX. 19 Fui pro inferno u cão butô preu bebê, u Jeremias tarra lá, meais ekrek tarra nu mei doidjo, manu, ele mandu dizê q si pudesse matarra mil, mil, mil, manu, ele atiro in todu mnudj, vai te rrude, eu mandiemm roa pra merda... 20 Fui andar de carro, mas fui abduzido pro alienihenas, depois eu fui caindo, eu fui caindu lá di cima, eu bati eli, bati eli, depois sai batendo assim. 21 Carreljo, q diabu tá avendu:://? Us poliça mi mando pru chadreiz, cacerete... depois q sai, efiuii mpra bebe 22 a 27 Que? Existiy essiusjdia? Vintiioitu cacerteasa, Cadê o tequila? Vai te fudê? CaDê o GarÇom? Issu é um resturanti chinês??? Foda--ssses Vintinovi öÜÿXöË▬ £èñÿ=38ø8♣45 45ú4 78Õ5 1♣5z4¿ 1Ä1*1§∟44 trinta CHEGA, ACHU Q VÔ DURIMI... ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ Durimi nã... ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZz Trinta e um Querido diário. Acordo de manhã com uns colegas meus dizendo que tinham visto o que eu escrevi num site de humor. Sacanagem! Quem pegou isso e escreveu? Não tinha o direito!!! Peraí, fui eu??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Epílogo Após ler essa carta, o sr. Albert foi beber outra vez pra ver se esquecia essa merda.